


Sacred Rites

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, M/M, May/December Relationship, Probably September/December tbh, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: It's great going to bed with someone who thinks you're a god. Unless they're being literal. Then it's just weird.





	Sacred Rites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aurae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts).



It felt wrong.

Luke had encountered Lor San Tekka on one of his many searches for information about the Jedi. The Church of the Force startled him, bemused him, and finally worried Luke. The Force was always there. It didn't need anyone believing in it. He absolutely didn't need the members of the Church bowing down before him in worship as an avatar of the Force embodied.

"Please talk to them," Luke had begged Lor, who smiled at him as one might a star pupil.

"I will."

When he returned to Luke the following evening, he said, "The rest of our Church has agreed not to venerate you."

"Thank you." Luke chuckled. "It's too strange. I'm no one special."

"That isn't true." Lor sat next to him in one of the rough chairs that had been lent to Luke for his stay here among the congregation. To Luke's surprise, he took his hand. "You are special because the Force is inside you."

"The Force is inside all of us."

Lor leaned forward with a conspiratorial smile. "I know. That is why I'm special, too. We all are."

It was as good of a resolution as Luke would get. Lor's hand stayed on his. "I should move on soon. You've given me several leads to follow. I'd like to track them before I get too comfortable here."

"A danger to all of us. Which is why I intend to join you on your journey if you will have me. I promise not to genuflect in public," he added with a wink.

Luke couldn't dissuade him, and to be honest with himself, he didn't try hard. Lor was a charming older man. Luke had always had a weakness for charming older men. He squeezed the hand holding his.

It was no surprise to anyone who knew him that Luke wound up in Lor's bed that night. 'Older' was often synonymous with 'wiser' and 'more experienced,' and in Lor's case, all three were accurate descriptions. Luke delighted in him, indulging himself perhaps a bit. He hadn't been anyone's younger fling in a long time, or for that matter, anyone's fling at all in far too long. He remembered that calling out to a favorite deity in the middle usually meant things were going very well for the other party. He had never run into anyone praying in earnest, certainly not while buried all the way inside Luke's body, and never coming with the standard "A-det" prayer ending on his lips as he bent to kiss Luke. Luke was too close to object with Lor's hand on him, making a familiar mess on himself less than a minute later, but it was the most awkward orgasm he'd had in some time.

"Lor," he said, as they lay next to each other after, sticky and tired. "Were you praying?"

"Yes."

"You weren't praying to me, right?"

He didn't answer.

"Lor?"

"I told you. The rest of the Church agreed not to venerate you. That task has been given to me alone."

Luke sighed. "I thought we talked about this."

Lor turned to him. "We did. I will not worship you in public. No one else will see and embarrass you, just as you asked. But Luke, when you and I are communing spiritually and bodily, you must understand this is a holy experience for me. I cannot stop being what I am just as you cannot stop being what you are. You are a being of wonder. I find you wonderful." He rolled, and whatever Luke had thought 'older' meant in terms of recovery time, he'd been mistaken. Lor was hard and ready for another go. His eyes gleamed in the low light. "Please. Let me worship you the way I know best." He kissed his way across Luke's neck and down his body.

Luke wanted to object. This felt wrong. He had a strange power over his friend, and should not exploit that power, and what was Lor doing with his tongue? Luke's mouth snapped closed before he could raise another objection.

He could complain in the morning.


End file.
